Strings are generally used for various purposes. Specifically, strings are widely used, for example, for closing an opening in shoes, bags, garments and personal ornaments or for adjusting a size thereof. Strings are also used in a variety of different circumstances such as in connecting items to each other or fixing cargos.
It should be noted that the word “strings” herein refers to general string-like bodies that can be tied and includes not only a typical string, wire and cable but also a tape, belt and the like.
Such strings are usually end-treated. If a string end is left without any treatment after being cut off, the cross section of the string end will not be pleasing to the eye or to the touch. Further, if the string is made by weaving, the string end may be frayed. One simple end-treatment is knotting the end. A dedicated string stopper is also used for better handleability and decorativeness.
There has been developed a string stopper that covers a string end (a region of a predetermined length from an end of the string) to eliminate a trouble of making a knot of the string.
Specifically, a string end is inserted into a substantially cylindrical female part, and then held by a leg of a male part inserted into the female part from the opposite side (see Patent Literature 1).
In the string stopper of Patent Literature 1, rows of spike-like projections configured to bite into the string are formed on lateral surfaces of the leg. Additionally, a pair of holding plates are formed such that the rows of spike-like projections are sandwiched between the holding plates. In order to attach this string stopper to the string end, the string end is initially inserted into the female part through an opening of the female part on one side, and pulled out from an opening of the female part on the opposite side. The string end is then held by the pair of holding plates. At this stage, the spike-like projections do not bite into the string but simply face it. Subsequently, while the string is pulled out from the one opening, the leg and the string end are gradually introduced into the female part through the opposite opening. When the string end and the leg are completely accommodated in the female part, the string is held between the spike-like projections and an inner side of the female part for fixation.